


Рэй

by blurberry



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Past
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurberry/pseuds/blurberry
Summary: — Родственники.— Хуже шила в жопе.— Гораздо.
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Рэй

_«От графа Монте-Кристо может чего-нибудь требовать только граф Монте-Кристо. Я делаю что хочу, господин Бошан, и, поверьте, это всегда прекрасно сделано»._

_Александр Дюма, Граф Монте-Кристо  
_

На тарелку шлёпнулся огромный кусок жирного пудинга. Рэй поморгал на бесформенную склизкую массу. К горлу подступила тошнота. Веко несколько раз дёрнулось. Он сделал глоток воды. Стало чуть лучше. Ненадолго. Рядом с пудингом приземлилось картофельное пюре, почему-то распространяющее стойкий запах чеснока. Когда к этой компании присоединился смачный шмат кровяной колбасы, он наконец выдавил:

— Хватит.  
— Что, прости?

Он различал силуэт в чёрном лишь боковым зрением, продолжая смотреть на месиво перед собой. Тихо повторил:  
— Хватит. Я не хочу.  
— Что ещё за глупости. Будешь сидеть с пустой тарелкой? Это некрасиво, Рэймонд.  
— Рэй, ‒ на автомате поправил он.

Не получил никакой реакции. Вяло отметил, как на пюре льётся кроваво-красный соус. Одновременно с этим в бокал полилось вино. Белое. Он бросил взгляд на бутылку в попытке разобрать название. Вряд ли это можно пить.

— Ешь, ‒ последовал тихий приказ справа.  
— Я же сказал: не хочу.  
— Прекрати свой спектакль. 

Он потянулся к вилке. Пальцы дрожали. Больше всего сейчас хотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Исчезнуть. 

— Да что с тобой? – сухая ладонь ударила его по колену. Он вздрогнул так, что едва не подпрыгнул на стуле. Машинально зачерпнул пюре и отправил в рот. С трудом проглотил. От привкуса чеснока и камберлендского соуса замутило. Пудинг истекал жиром, заливая тарелку. Было нечем дышать. Рэй потянулся к горлу ослабить галстук, ощущая, как по спине тонкой струйкой стекает пот. Голова раскалывалась, перед глазами повисли чёрные мушки.

Он вновь включился в реальность от очередного шлепка по колену. Огляделся. За столом все сидели со скорбными гримасами и бокалами наготове. Хозяйка дома скрипучим голосом толкала какую-то проникновенную речь, прижимая кружевной платочек к густо накрашенным сухим глазам. «Мы все так любили Энтони» и дальше по списку. 

Рэй тоже ухватил бокал взмокшими пальцами, уставившись на серебряный соусник. Как по команде вместе со всеми поднёс к губам. Алкогольные пары шибанули в нос. Он почти сразу вернул фужер на место.

Принялся вяло ковырять пюре. В кармане завибрировал телефон, который он по привычке сразу достал. Успел только прочитать: «Как ты?».

— Сейчас же убери!  
— Это по работе, ‒ враньё. Как всегда.  
— И что теперь? Такое горе. Ешь.

Странно, что горе почему-то не предусматривало переписок, зато поощряло набивание живота сомнительного качества угощениями.

— Будьте так добры, передайте пожалуйста соус.

Он отмер. Cоседка слева, румяная брюнетка, очаровательно улыбаясь смотрела на него. Глубокое декольте чёрного платья скорее подходило для праздничного приёма, чем для похорон. Кажется, их представляли друг другу. Сара или как-то так. Соусница стояла ровно посередине между ними. Рэй тормознуто выполнил просьбу, попутно едва не опрокинув кровавую жижу на скатерть.

— Благодарю.

Он молча кивнул и снова уткнулся взглядом в тарелку.

— Ведёшь себя как дикарь, ‒ раздалось справа. Он наконец повернулся, изучая величественный профиль. Мать не смотрела на него. Методично нарезала на тарелке спаржу, оттопырив наманикюренный мизинец. Сквозь бледную кожу, напоминавшую папиросную бумагу просвечивали синие прожилки вен. Он не видел её три года и не видел бы ещё три, помноженных на вечность. Слава богу, сюда не явился отчим. Старый гондон.

— Извините, не нальёте мне вина? – «Сара или как-то так» тронула его за локоть, ‒ Белого, если можно.

Пришлось работать виночерпием. Едва он успел наполнить один бокал, к нему со всех сторон протянулось сразу пять. Рэй только подивился скорости, с которой эта аристократия потребляла дешёвое пойло. Допил воду и с ужасом обнаружил, что не видит на столе ни кувшина, ни бутылок. Только ебучее вино.

Спустя почти два часа застолья и десяток траурных речей, он уже едва осознавал происходящее. Ему хотелось на воздух. Подышать. Умыться. Выпить таблетку. Потому что голова трещала нещадно. Накануне он поспал часа три, отпарил костюм, нашёл чёрный галстук, кое-как собрался, заехал в банк, отвёз Микки документы, раздал указания ребятам, назначил Банни проверяющим, а потом едва успел доехать по пробкам до аэропорта. 

Расстояние было смешным для заморочек с перелётом и он с удовольствием поехал бы на машине, чтобы иметь бесценную возможность свалить в любой момент. Но у него не было на это времени. Пришлось час болтаться в воздухе, тщетно пытаясь поспать. После самолёта у него ожидаемо разболелась голова и заложило уши. Поездка с многочисленными родственниками до места назначения только усугубила страдания. Ему даже не дали купить воды, чтобы запить таблетку. Взять кофе и покурить, естественно, тоже.

По пути выяснилось, что жена брата беременна. В третий раз. Рэй выдал дежурное поздравление и вялую улыбку, скрючившись в три погибели на заднем сиденьи. Его впихнули туда, потому что мать укачивало. Якобы. Теперь он был вдавлен в стекло своими двоюродными тётушками, задыхался от их приторного парфюма и мечтал выброситься из этой колесницы сатаны на полном ходу.

— А ты, Рэймонд? Когда ждать внуков?

Они все называли его полным именем, словно издевались. Имя было прекрасным. Чтобы представиться, заявившись к кому-нибудь на чашку чая с пулемётом за пазухой. Оно походило то ли на глыбу льда, то ли на монументальный викторианский сервант. Великолепно смотрелось в паспорте. Идеально выглядело на тиснёной гербовой бумаге приглашений. Рокотало словно гром. 

А ещё звенело внутри криком матери. Оседало на языке горьким привкусом слёз. Горело на коже следами от ремня. Отзывалось дрожью отбитых линейкой пальцев. Оно не было ему чем-то родным. Как, впрочем, и эти люди. Просто витиеватые надписи на фамильном древе. 

— Никогда, полагаю, ‒ ответил он после паузы.  
Воцарилось гробовое молчание.  
— Это ты сейчас так говоришь.  
— Не думаю, что что-то изменится, ‒ он вежливо улыбнулся.  
— Но хочется же семью наверное. Пора бы подумать о женитьбе в твоём возрасте.  
Сейчас ему хочется думать только о том, как лучше избавиться от их тел.  
— Не хочется. Меня всё и так вполне устраивает. Более чем.

Похороны прошли как в тумане. Это тянулось целую вечность. Он крутил на мизинце печатку, наблюдая как такая же, блеснув в последний раз, навсегда скрывается под крышкой гроба. На последней такой церемонии он присутствовал лет десять назад, когда хоронили бабушку, а дядя был ещё жив. Рэй до сих помнил как он наклонился к нему и сказал:   
— Я сейчас ей завидую – не надо терпеть эту муть.

На поминках они тогда сидели рядом. Вполголоса перемывали кости собравшимся и вместе выходили покурить под неодобрительными взглядами матери и тётки, а потом пили коньяк в беседке.

Когда Рэй в последний раз говорил с ним две недели назад, дядя с мучительной усмешкой выдал:   
— Не вздумай приезжать на мои похороны, загнёшься со скуки и мы встретимся совсем скоро.

И как всегда оказался прав.

Рэй почему-то думал, что ещё успеет повидаться с ним на этом свете. Может, даже успеет рассказать про Тренера. Вот только разберётся с делами, только утрясёт весь этот пиздец. Теперь он сидит за этим проклятым столом.

Из всего широкого ассортимента близких и дальних родственников Рэю было приятно находиться лишь с дядей Тони, как его называли друзья и товарищи по колледжу, иногда заезжавшие в гости. В семье все упрямо обращались к нему Энтони.

В детстве Рэй обожал торчать в его кабинете, разглядывая книги и всякие диковинные артефакты вроде гильотины для сигар или пресс-папье. Мать с отчимом частенько отправляли их с братом на каникулы в Манчестер, и это было самое счастливое время. Потому что дядя с удовольствием развлекал их как мог, а его жене было просто наплевать. Своих детей у них не было, зато была орава корги и старый охотничий пёс.

Дерьмовые отношения с братом, конечно, добавляли ложку дёгтя. Но тот всегда строил из себя слишком взрослого для пыльных историй про войну, прогулок по лесу или походов на рыбалку, поэтому Рэй с радостью проводил с Тони почти всё своё время. Учился насаживать червей, разбирал тайный шифр латыни и осваивал гамбиты за шахматной доской.

Единственный член так называемой семьи, который его слушал и никогда не осуждал. С которым он мог поговорить обо всём без утайки. Попросить совета. Теперь его не было. И непонятно, к чему эти нудные речи под кислое вино и мерзкий пудинг. 

Атмосфера за столом стала не такой мрачной, со всех сторон уже слышались оживлённые беседы и даже смех. Скорбные мины сдуло винными парами. Рэй посчитал уместным выйти проветриться. Но едва он положил салфетку на стол, тонкие пальцы, унизанные бриллиантами легли на его запястье:  
— Куда ты собрался?  
— В туалет.  
— Так ничего и не съел.

Он проигнорировал очередной упрёк и поднялся. Вышел на задний двор. С наслаждением втянул прохладный вечерний воздух. Покрутил головой, разминая безнадёжно затекшую шею. Не спеша обошёл дом по кругу. Посмотрел в тёмное небо. Возвращаться не хотелось, но всё же пришлось.

Едва он переступил порог, как тут же наткнулся на мать. Она возникла из полумрака словно призрак в своём строгом чёрном платье с глухим воротом. Неизменная нитка жемчуга на шее, безукоризненная укладка и поджавшиеся губы.

— Где тебя носит?  
— Выходил проветриться.  
— Вильям говорил тост. Мог бы тоже сказать хоть пару слов.  
— Зачем? Вильям наверняка отлично справился. 

Вильям всегда справлялся. Любимый братец. Женился, сделал троих детей – всё чётко по графику. Рэй же вечно был бельмом на глазу. Долговязый, нескладный, часами сидящий за книжками или уравнениями. А потом выявился ещё один брак. Левая резьба. «Выродок», – самая краткая и ёмкая характеристика от отчима. Гораздо проще и понятней, чем тонны проповедей от матери. 

Конечно, куда ему до Вильяма. Наверное, он мог бы выдумать для таких редких сборищ какую-нибудь удобоваримую историю про помолвку длиною в жизнь и серьёзность намерений, как пытался делать поначалу. Но ему было тошно. Все всё знали. Понимали. Но почему-то упорно продолжали устраивать ему допросы с пристрастием. 

Можно подумать, за этим ебучим столом собрались исключительно архангелы. Рабочая привычка в рекордно короткие сроки раскапывать чужие пыльные секреты неплохо скрашивала его досуг. Вот эти двое трахаются втихаря. Исключительно по средам, пока её сыночек учится тренькать на пианино. Этот молодящийся хрыч по мальчикам, но его жена закрывает на это глаза, потому что не хочет терять статус, титулы и доступ к банковским счетам. Эти на грани развода. Уже четвёртый год.

— А тебе, конечно, нужно выделиться со своей кислой физиономией. Мог бы поухаживать за Сарой. Хорошая партия.  
— Мне не нужна никакая партия, ‒ он вздохнул и попытался пройти мимо.  
— А ну стой, ‒ рука, напоминающая когти какой-то хищной птицы, сжала его плечо, ‒ Перестань меня позорить.  
— В каком смысле?  
— Что ты наговорил в машине?  
— А что надо было? Это вообще не их дело. Мне почти сорок.  
— Вот именно. Всё никак не наиграешься.   
— Что?  
— Не смей, слышишь? Делай там что хочешь, но не тащи свою дрянь сюда. Надо было из тебя вышибить эту дурь сразу.

Сразу – это наверное тогда, когда она застала его с одноклассником. Весёленькое было времечко. Апокалипсис. Ничего страшнее он в своей жизни ещё не переживал. Дуло автомата, направленное прямо ему в лоб было детским лепетом по сравнению с тем адом. А они всего-то целовались. Робко и неумело. Расплата была суровой. Унизительные походы к наглухо отшибленному психологу, принудительная исповедь, бесконечные нотации, тотальный контроль и два семестра в закрытой школе-пансионе, больше напоминавшей колонию строгого режима. 

Рэй сильно сомневался, что применяемые там методы воспитания были законны. Именно тогда поехало зрение и впервые появился тик. И ещё куча миленьких привычек. Натягивать манжеты рукавов, пряча исполосованные линейкой трясущиеся руки. Не прислоняться к спинке стула отбитой спиной. Держать тумбочку чистой, а постель идеально заправленной. Постоянно оглядываться. Молчать, пока не спросят.

Если бы не ныне покойный дядя, Рэй точно тронулся бы кукухой окончательно. В один прекрасный день тот просто заехал без предупреждения и каким-то чудом смог просочиться в эту крепость, что было категорически запрещено в не предназначенное для посещений время. Рэй как раз пребывал в своём излюбленном состоянии после очередной экзекуции ‒ лежал зубами к стенке и разглядывал её рельеф. Он пожаловался лишь один раз. Матери. И тут же усвоил урок: жаловаться бесполезно. И контрпродуктивно. Потому что обязательно станет только хуже. Попытка побега тоже провалилась. Потому что бежал он как загнанная лань: без всякого плана и цели. Лишь бы перемахнуть через забор. С которого его благополучно стащили. Да, уровень физподготовки тогда был откровенно хреновым.

Он не верил в происходящее, когда Тони сказал, что они сваливают из этого концлагеря прямо сейчас. Он ещё никогда не видел его таким злым. И никогда не слышал таких изощрённых ругательств, которыми тот общался с охуевшими представителями администрации. Рэй не знал, что дядя потом сказал матери и отчиму, хоть и пытался подслушивать их разговор на повышенных тонах под дверью кабинета. В пансион он больше не вернулся. Вот только приобретённые там привычки жили с ним до сих пор.

У него темнеет перед глазами, а комната кренится куда-то в сторону. К горлу вновь подкатывает мерзкий ком. Он вытягивает плечо из стальной хватки и идёт прочь, не разбирая дороги.

— Вернись за стол! Ты слышал? Рэймонд!

До ванной он добирается почти наощупь. Снимает очки и трёт уставшие глаза. Подставляет руки под ледяную воду. Смотрит на своё бледное отражение. Несколько минут отчаянно борется с подступающей тошнотой. В итоге едва успевает склониться над унитазом. Его выворачивает так отчаянно, что кажется, будто он сейчас расстанется с желудком навсегда.

Когда наконец отпускает, Рэй садится прямо на пол, прислонившись спиной к стене. Перед глазами темно. Может, они подсыпали яд в блядский камберленд, чтобы навсегда избавиться от ебанутого сыночка? 

Он приходит в себя от вибрации в кармане. Микки. Почему-то вопреки логике с непонятной теплотой и радостью нажимает на приём. Короткое «Рэй» вместо приветствия бальзамом разливается по истерзанным внутренностям.

— Да.  
— Извини, что отвлекаю, не могу разобраться со счетами. За прошлый месяц.  
— В зелёной папке. За этот в чёрной. Я отметил там, где нужна подпись.  
— А даты?  
— Уже проставил. Те, что в зелёной нужно подписать сегодня. Банни заберёт завтра утром. Я договорился, они проведут октябрём.  
— Ты там в порядке?  
— Да.  
— А почему голос как будто тебя посадили на кочергу?  
— Родственники.  
— Хуже шила в жопе.  
— Гораздо.  
— Отрядить кого-нибудь тебя забрать?  
— Нет, ‒ он вздрагивает, когда ручка на двери начинает отчаянно дёргаться, ‒ Я сам. Извините, мне нужно идти.

Он умывается, с трудом преодолев желание сунуть под струю холодной воды голову. Приводит себя в порядок. Поправляет костюм. Протирает очки. Приглаживает волосы. Бросает финальный взгляд в зеркало. Капилляры полопались. Лицо бледное до синевы. Под глазами проступила сетка вен.

На выходе сталкивается с хозяйкой дома. Та тут же начинает причитать, что он неважно выглядит и ему бы прилечь. Он заверяет, что так и поступит. Прямо сейчас. 

Но вместо того, чтобы сразу подняться на второй этаж, отправляется в кабинет. Оглядевшись, проскальзывает внутрь и запирает дверь. Здесь стоит бархатная тишина, прерываемая лишь размеренным тиканьем древних ходиков. Рэй обходит комнату по кругу, осторожно ступая по персидскому ковру. Рассматривает гобелены, глобус, заставленный сокровищами стол. Обводит пальцами серебряный портсигар, украшенный инициалами и фамильными вензелями. Внутри обнаруживается несколько готовых самокруток. Ровные и аккуратные как на подбор. Дядя скручивал их машинкой в промышленных масштабах. Курил как паровоз. До последнего дня.

«Жизнь короткая, Рэй. Делай что хочется». 

Он раздумывает несколько секунд. Закуривает прямо в кабинете. Мешка слишком крепкая. Дерёт горло и ударяет по голове. Рэй разглядывает нефритового слона. Он из Индии и ему, должно быть, больше сотни лет. Суёт его в карман. Следом пресс-папье. То самое, бронзовое, в виде руки с кружевной манжетой. Если его перевернуть, можно разобрать истёршуюся надпись на латыни: «После туч ‒ солнце». У книжных полок он застывает надолго. Щурится, разглядывая корешки. Наконец, выцепляет Графа Монте-Кристо, рассыпающегося от старости.

Он всегда хотел так же: исчезнуть, раствориться, найти клад и вернуться загадочным незнакомцем в чёрном плаще и дурманном мареве гашиша. «От графа Монте-Кристо может чего-нибудь требовать только граф Монте-Кристо». И Майкл Пирсон, конечно. Но это издержки реальности, которые, к тому же, щедро окупаются.

Рэй замер в темноте под тиканье часов. Их тоже хочется забрать. И весь кабинет. Теоретически, он может это устроить. Может отключить автоматические переводы на счёт матери. Может перестать работать благотворительным фондом для брата и его семейки. Может организовать случайную эпичную встречу его жены и любовницы. Может закрыть его детишкам дорогу во все приличные колледжи в стране. Может сменить номер. Завтра же. Может сделать так, что все эти крокодилоподобные родственнички не подберутся к нему на километр. Может превратить их жизнь в ад. Или проявить милосердие. Они-то думают, он трудится на бирже и понятия не имеют, кем он стал на самом деле. Граф Монте-Кристо. Всемогущий и в ебучем плаще. 

Рэй глубоко затянулся и затушил окурок в хрустальной пепельнице. Достал телефон. 

Какой смысл притворяться теперь. У него уже давно другая семья. С этой его теперь ничего не связывает, кроме жутких воспоминаний и ночных кошмаров. Он хотел бы чаще возвращаться в тот вечер, когда листал книги у камина в окружении похрапывающих корги. Или в тот день, когда впервые отправился с дядей в поход. Совсем недалеко, в соседний лес, но ему тогда это казалось настоящим приключением. Он берёг эти моменты в тайнике памяти как янтарь в шкатулке. Перебирал в попытках разогнать подступающий со всех сторон мрак.

Через полчаса Рэй окинул последним взглядом холл и вышел за дверь, от души грохнув створкой напоследок. Нефритовый слон приятно греет карман. В сумке пресс-папье, портсигар и Граф Монте-Кристо. Полы плаща развеваются по ветру.

Наутро проснулся от звонка матери. Лениво потянулся на накрахмаленных простынях и приглушил звук. Да, теперь у него есть клад. Теперь он может запросто позволить себе уехать, когда захочет, отвалив за такси до города стоимость трансатлантического перелёта. Может выспаться на нормальной кровати и без зазрения совести опустошить мини-бар с видом на грёбаную ратушу. Может позвонить своему мужику и прямо сказать, что хочет сесть на его член. Вряд ли, конечно, Тренер догадывался, что Рэй это может. Потому что вначале выдал своё «О. О-о». Но довольно быстро включился и потребовал подробностей. С корабля на бал и с похорон на член. Да. Именно так ему и хочется.

Рэй нащупал под подушкой нефритового слона. Телефон звякал входящими сообщениями.  
«Где ты?»,  
«Ты что, уехал??»,  
«Возьми трубку сейчас же!».

Он в очередной раз приглушил входящий звонок.

«Ты не представляешь, как мне за тебя стыдно!!».

«С документами порядок», ‒ это уже от Банни.  
«Спасибо», ‒ пишет Рэй, внезапно соглашается с автоподбором и отправляет смайл. Представляет охуевшее лицо помощника. Улыбается. 

«Ты эгоист!»,  
«Только о себе и думаешь!»,  
«Зачем ты вообще явился, опозорил нас перед всеми!».

С поразительным хладнокровием он зашёл в настройки чата и с извращённым удовольствием нажал «Заблокировать». Перевернулся на бок и погладил слона.

После самолёта снова раскалывается голова и закладывает уши. Снова хочется кофе.  
Он рассеянно моргает, когда двери разъезжаются и перед ним возникает сосредоточенно тыкающийся в телефоне Тренер со стаканом из Старбакса. В сознании почему-то всплывает «Post nibula son», еле различимое на бронзовой ладони пресс-папье. После туч ‒ солнце.

Внутри что-то подпрыгивает и щекочущим теплом растекается по внутренностям. Рэй осторожно подходит сбоку и встаёт рядом, краем глаза замечая чат с карапузами.

— Привет.  
— Ох. Ты уже? ‒ Тренер вздрогнул и повернулся к нему. Брови удивлённо взметнулись, ‒ Привет. Будешь? – он протягивает ему стакан, ‒ Без сахара.

Рэю хочется бросить грёбаную сумку на пол и устроить тут сцену из мелодрамы с горячим поцелуем в зале прилётов. Вместо этого он берёт кофе, коснувшись тёплых пальцев своими. Когда-нибудь. В другой жизни. 

По пути до машины Тренер рассказывает как подопечные умудрились проломить стену в раздевалке, как вчера всё затопило жутким ливнем и как он со скуки весь вечер готовил картофельную запеканку.  
— Без чеснока? ‒ интересуется Рэй.  
— Без. Зачем он там? Я не люблю, ты тоже.  
— А сыр есть?  
— Есть.  
— Тогда я ночую у тебя.  
— На то и был расчёт, ‒ Тренер улыбнулся и подмигнул.

Этот вечер он проведёт так, как действительно хочет. Без костюма и нудных речей. В крепком захвате объятий. В сумасшедшей гонке за главный приз, который получит при любом раскладе ‒ сладкий тремор, беспамятство, наполненное горячим шёпотом на ухо и уже таким привычным, почти родным пряным запахом чужой кожи. А потом будет есть запеканку без ножа и под хорошее вино. Возможно, прямо на диване. Будет с удовольствием слушать и говорить сам.

Он всё же не выдерживает и целует Тренера в Ягуаре. Тот притягивает его к себе и гладит по загривку.  
— Рэй, всё хорошо?  
— Да, ‒ он мимолётом смотрит по сторонам и, сняв очки, увлекает в новый круг, набивая свою шкатулку новыми запасами янтаря. 

Вот она, его хорошая партия. Идеальная. Человек многих талантов. Который одинаково хорошо стреляет, готовит и трахается. Который не называет его Рэймондом. Никогда. Только Рэем. Утром, когда выключает его будильник и обнимает. Днём, в редкие выходные, когда заваривает ему чай и разминает плечи. Вечером, когда забирает из его пальцев телефон, прижимает к себе и гладит по волосам. Ночью, между поцелуями, когда ебёт до искр из глаз.

Он вдруг думает, что, наверное, совсем скоро его племянники так же будут наливаться кислым вином на его поминках. И что они скажут в своей речи? Какая нахуй разница. Он развеется по ветру и будет свободен. Навсегда. А пока у него ещё есть время. Здесь. Где его называют Рэем.


End file.
